


Monster Hunter Rwby: Unite!

by Ninisty



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninisty/pseuds/Ninisty
Summary: Ruby Rose always dreamed about being a huntress. That won't ever change, even in a world filled with monsters of various size and shapes. Join our hero as she climbs the rank of hunter and maybe even meets a few friends on the way!





	1. To be a Hunter!

“Oh! I’m so proud of you!” A busty blonde woman would shout as she had her hands tightly wrapped around a much younger girl.

“Yang, please! Need air, armor crushing!” The smaller girl gasped for air as she was being squeezed between yellow plated armor and two long arms. The blonde would only gush more as she rocked the girl back and forth.

“But Ruby! I’m just so proud~!” The blonde shouted in pure excitement, not caring that her voice vibrated amongst the crowded hall with many of other hunters. “So young, yet you’ve already completed training school at Signal!”

“It’s not uncommon or anything! The minimum age is only fifteen!” Ruby gulped in precious air as she was finally released from her sister’s tight grasp. To be a registered hunter, one needed to obtain a guild card. One must first be proficient with at least a single weapon and deemed acceptable before they’re even given a card. The next step would go at being of age or parental consent if too young.

“I was already sixteen by the time I got my guild card. It’s only been a week since you’ve aged.” The blonde gave a wide grin at her younger sister.

Ruby crossed her arms as she gave out a loud hmph to her sister. “What about you? You’re already at your third rank only after two years! Y-you’re already wearing a full Tigrex Set!” Yang raised up her arms as she gave out nervous chuckles. It’d typically take at least one year to go up each individual rank.

“Ha ha.. Oh come on Ruby, you know me. Always looking for a fight, plus I got lucky.” True to her word, Yang was wearing a standard low-ranking Blademaster set. Yellow plated scales on the shoulder and knees with large dragon bones covering the chest and joints. Vicious bones protruding from the edges of the armor. Increasing your Hunter Rank was no easy feat.

Ruby herself was wearing the basic of the basic leather armor. The armor that shouted noob to the heavens. The only redeeming defense on it was the plate on the chest and nothing else. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at her plain armor. Knowing that it was useless to complain about. An arm wrapped around the small girl as Yang lifted her up in a single arm hug. “Cheer up already! You get to take your first mission today!”

“Yes!” She shouted at her sister as her arms raised up in her lifted position. “My first mission! You’ll be coming too right?!”

Ruby’s eyes sparkled as she looked over at her sister. Who of which only let out a muffled laugh as she put the dark haired girl down. “Well about down. I’m sort of going on a high ranked gathering quest with my friends, well bye!” Two silhouettes surrounded her as she waved and ran off.

“What a gathering quest?! Not a collection one?! Yang! Those can take weeks!” The girl palmed her outstretched hands as she screamed in frustration towards her sister. Yang still continued to shamelessly run away with a mischievous glint in her lilac eyes.

A hand rested itself on the younger girl’s shoulder. Causing Ruby to look up and see a long black haired woman smile down at her with golden eyes. “Ruby. Your sister means well, you know that.” The smaller girl only sagged her shoulders as she sadly sighed. “Your first few quests are always the most memorable. Don’t let any grossly over ranked hunters ruin it for you.”

“I know, I know.” Ruby rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. She could understand, but she didn’t have to like it.

“Blake! Come on already!” Yang waved over from the other side of the hall. Everyone already prepared to leave with huge bags most likely filled with pickaxes and bug nets and other various tools a hunter would need to collect everything. The thought caused Ruby to grumble as Blake gave a smile to the younger. Her hand left Ruby’s shoulder as she chased after Yang and her friends. Leaving the reddish haired girl by herself.

“Mfh, now what?” Ruby silently pouted as she looked at her surroundings.

“C’mon Cardin! Just this once! Let me come with you guys!” A blonde haired boy wearing the starter leather set held his palms together as he begged the group.

“Sorry Jauney boy, you’re still in your first rank. Plus, parties full. You know the rules, only four hunters unless it’s a raid.” A very tall man simply ruffled the hair of the shorter blonde boy.

One could literally hear the pout coming off from the younger hunter. “I’m sure either Dove, Sky or Russel can sit one out, I mean come on! You know I’m great.” The blonde said the last sentence in a suave voice. Causing all four of them to laugh at the same time and walk away.

“Oh man, he’s too much! I’m so done!” One of the four said as they left the hall towards the quest they picked up. Jaune slumped his shoulders while releasing a sigh.

“Man it looks like another solo qu-“ The teen mumbled to himself as he turned around. Only to get startled by a girl around the same age as him. Staring up with sparkling silver eyes.

“You’re still in your first rank?!” The glee in her voice couldn’t be masked, even if she wanted it to be.

Jaune could only stutter in surprise as he looked around to make sure that she definitely was indeed talking to him. “Uh well, yes?” The girl only let out an excited squeak as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the quest board.

“Then let’s go on a quest together! It’ll be my first!” Jaune attempted to speak up more words, but nothing coherent came out as the girl had dragged him to the board and overlooked all the current available quests.

“So uh… who are you?” The blonde awkwardly asked as he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about the situation he was suddenly thrown in. Don’t get him wrong, going on a quest with someone sounded awesome, amazing even. Yet the situation presented itself on a bit of an awkward scale.

The girl gave humming sounds over at the pieces of paper plastered all over the board. “Huh? Oh! I’m Ruby Rose!” The girl stuck her hand out for him in gesture.

The blonde looked her up and down before awkwardly shaking her hand with as minimal contact as possible. “Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies lo-“

“No!” As he was talking, Ruby had turned back over to the board before placing her palms on it with her head down. Jaune flinched as he looked over at Ruby, thinking that he might had said something wrong. Yet his fears were put to pass as the girl spoke to him. “Th-there’s no hunting quests currently for our rank!”

The girl almost sobbed out as she once again began to review the board. A stifled laugh escaped Jaune’s lips as he grabbed the first quest he saw that their rank allowed. “Well, if you see nothing you like. Grab one at random.” The teen raised his arm up as he waved the quest left and right. Ruby’s eyes widened as she chased after him.

“Wait, Jaune! What quest did you grab?!” The dark head was a bit surprised as the notion. Jaune only grinned as he walked over to the front desk.

“No clue Rubes!” He laughed as he went to the front desk and began registering the quest. Ruby was already on the counter next to him looking at the quest he had grabbed at random.

『 Mountain Herb Picking – Limit: 5 Days – Reward: 1200z 』

“Jaune… did you just. Grab the worst quest known to hunters?” Jaune would look down at the quest as it had soon been registered under both their names.

“Yup looks like it, no turning back now unless you want to fail your first quest. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” A grin was on his face as he began to walk over towards the departure center. Ruby slowly staggered behind, her head lay low in shrouded defeat. Yang would never let this go if she knew. The Ruby Rose’s first hunter mission. Picking plants.

The wooden carriage rolled loudly through the rock path. Jaune hung over the side as he groaned out a mild heave. He hadn’t thrown up so far, but he was getting very close. “So… how long have you been a hunter?” The tinged red head asked as a way to break the ice on their trip to her first mission.

“Ugh… a week maybe? This would make my… third.” A slight heave came out as he choked back another bile that threatened to come out full force. “Turned fifteen a couple of months ago. My dad… wouldn’t let get my license till now.” Ruby herself only glistened at that fact, it was real lucky of her to meet another green horn amidst all the veterans in the small town of Vales.

“So Mountain Glenn?” Ruby changed her gaze over towards the mountain that the guild’s Felyne was escorting them to.

“Yeah, big place. Easy to get lost at. Speaking of which.” Jaune turned around as he laid his back against the edge. Taking deep breaths to prevent the bile that threatened to unleash. He’d then pull the guild card out of his pocket and held it up in front of the girl. It’d soon begin to ping and blink. Ruby tilted her head slightly in confusion as she stared at the card. Such a scene lasted in awkward silence a lot longer than the two would ever admit.

“Uhm, er Jaune. I don’-“ It was Ruby who bravely broke the silence first. Jaune blushed as he waved his free hand back and forth in denial.

“No no, it was my fault. This is like your first day, I should have explained.” Ruby gave an embarrassed blush as she adverted her eyes. “I’m sending an outward signal to your card. Open it and accept.” Ruby would sheepishly pull out her guild card and notice a line of text.

『 Jaune Arc – Courageous Gentleman HR: 1

Total Quests: 3x

Low Rank Quests: 3x

High Rank Quests: 0x

Training School: Completed 1x

Accept? Deny? 』

Ruby suddenly burst out laughing as she saw a picture of Jaune’s back with his head facing the picture and his arm flexed into a muscle. She accepted the Guild Card into her list, granting a current Unity of 0.00. Despite that, she couldn’t stop laughing at the Arc who just folded his arms and looked away with a tint of blush.

“I’d like to see you try to get a better pose, your picture is literally just you with the training school uniform!” Jaune tried for a counter-strike, but Ruby wasn’t having it. The girl would eventually lay against the carriage floor as she tried to calm herself down.

“Sorry… sorry.” She apologized to Jaune between giggles. “I just. Wasn’t expecting _that_ out of all things. “

“Oh ha ha, come on keep laughing it up.” The blonde said sarcastically. Causing Ruby to lose her composure again and began to laugh. Jaune peered over to the girl until he started laughing himself. The two shared that sentiment until Jaune forgot about his motion sickness and released his breakfast over at Ruby’s direction.

“NOOOO!!!” Birds fluttered quickly off trees at the sudden shout. Definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

The two began to setup the camp at an edge of the mountain. Ruby handled the tent while Jaune dragged over the supply boxes from the carriage that was ready to depart. The small girl only grumbled at all the extra work the two were doing. “Is it really necessary to set up camp? We’re probably not even going to be here for a day.”

“Hey, don’t look at me. Part of the guild rules.” The teen spoke up as he opened the blue supply box and shifted through the contents. There were a few potions, rations and ammo supplies in the box. Nothing extraordinary, but still quite useful. “So you remember what I told you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Ping trice when you’ve collected ten.” Ruby waved her hand passively as she went to the equipment box and pulled out a standard Shooter’s Barrel Bowgun. After taking care of the mess that happened, Jaune continued to explain that the card could also be used to either track down or send a signal to others in the area. It could even track down signature of the substance used in paintballs. Before they washed off that is. After which, they began to discuss various meaning they could use the pings for. “So mountain herbs?”

“Fourty of them.” Jaune stated as he walked over towards the equipment box and pulled out his own Hunter’s Dagger and shield.

“Pick out a random quest he says, he’s sure it’ll be fun. Ugh.” The rose mumbled to herself as she collected her own equipment from the supply box. Along with a few shells.

“Do you want to split up? You can take the western area near the cliffs and I’ll scale the top of the mountain.” Jaune suggested as he sheathed his weapons.

“Sounds like a plan.” The girl grumbled out as she strapped her bowgun to her back. Yang would be laughing at her right now if she could see her sister she was so proud of. Her very first mission, picking plants. Jaune only gave a wave as he began heading in the direction towards the mountain. “Wait isn’t the top filled with Velociprey?”

The question fell silent as her new blonde friend was already gone. The rose only shrug as she started heading towards the cliff side. If Jaune had gotten into some trouble, he’d send out a signal she figured.

All things considered, despite the first quest and an incident that’ll never be named. Things have been going particularly well for the young girl. She’d obtained her hunting license and gotten a new friend with the same standing as her on the same day. Usually it’d take weeks, or even a month before one had gotten a steady hunting party to do quests with. She remembered Yang talking about how depressing it could be sitting out in the wilderness with nothing but your Felyne.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her black and red Felyne, Crescent Rose. Then her Felyne sister, Ember Celica. Who of which had a yellowish red coat herself. Their father Tai thought it’d be a good idea to get both of them sister cats when Yang first started off hunting. The cats in particular though weren’t Hunter Felyne, just house cats that helped out with personal farms and cooking.

It wasn’t long later that Ruby had broken from her thoughts and realized her bag was already full with herbs. She’d have to go back and place them in the deposit box if she wanted to collect more. The girl picked up her guild card and was about to send her pings, when Jaune’s own card started sending pings in rapid succession. ‘ _Retreat_.’ The thought crossed her mind as a cold sweat ran down her face.

She was ready to rush for camp when a loud bellowing roar pierced the area. Causing her to slightly cover her ears. Her silver eyes widen as she met the perpetrator of the roar. It was a Giadrome followed by a pack. What was a Giadrome even doing at Mt. Glenn? ‘ _Those are supposed to be at the Cliffside Forest!_ ’

Panic began to rise as the smaller Giaprey positioned themselves to cut off her escape route and the Giadrome followed shortly behind. Ruby’s own back was faced towards the large cliff that she had been collecting herbs at.

“It’ll be fun he said!” The girl internally cursed as she readied her weapon with shaky legs.


	2. Stuck between a Drome and a Large Cliff

**P.S. Guild cards look exactly like RWBY Scrolls(Phones) for reference.**

Jaune Arc was currently at the entrance to a large cave. The cave was located near the middle of the mountain that he made way for after he had parted ways with his teammate. The goal was to cover more ground as quickly as possible, but he knew that the most herbs yielded near the top. Though the higher one went, the more dangerous it could be. So he opted to take the more area in favor of his companion that had only just started.

It didn’t take long to find the patch of herbs they were looking for. The guild liked collecting special herbs that are used as sedatives for heavily injured hunters or huntresses. Not that useful on the field considering that they could put a normal human to sleep, but useful enough for medical practice. Which is why the guild usually put out the quests in the first place along with its variants like mushrooms and royal honey.

Jaune was currently on his fifth herb before the section he was gathering in slowly ran out. A sigh escaped his lips as he knew he’d have to enter the cave. “Well, I’m a hunter after all.” He’d lowly mumble to himself as he pressed his back against the wall and slowly started to inch his way into the cave. A close eye was kept on his surroundings as he snuck inside. He wasn’t that afraid to get into a scuffle with a Velociprey, but drawing too much attention could easily get dangerous.

As Jaune turned the corner, he came face to face with the aforementioned prey and let out a sudden yelp as he fell back. His immediate reaction was to draw his weapon and recover his stance, but the face of the prey was a bit particular. Well particularly dead that was. Jaune released a breath he was holding as he got up. The Velociprey was pressed against the wall, yet… frozen in place. His eyes a narrowed as he went in for a closer observation.

“Yup, definitely dead.” He stated as he looked down at its neck. Torn straight out and instantly killed. “What did this…” The thought passed his mind as he turned the corner. Only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. The opening of the cave had five Velociprey and a Velocidrome. All dead and random pieces gauged out. With his weapon drawn, Jaune inched on over. Keeping a sharp eye peeled out as his weapon readied for any ambush in sight.

As he reached all the dead bodies, he could see the heavy signs of frostbite and claws. “Oh no…” Out of the five prey, one stood out in particular. It was a Giaprey. “Oh no, oh no. That’s not right.” He muttered to himself as he sheathed his Hunter’s Dagger and went to pull out his guild card. Before he could even reach into his pouch, a loud screech hit his ears and his shield suddenly swung on reflex. It met the lower jaw of a Giaprey that snuck up behind him. Knocking its clamping jaw away. “This is so bad!”

His Hunter’s Dagger immediately draw as he took a quick swipe at its snout. A mild trace of blood splattered as the prey growled and staggered backwards. Giaprey alone weren’t a problem, yet what worried him was the massive maw wound on the neck of the Velocidrome. It was done by a rival drome. A Giadrome he’d immediately assumed. It seemed that the creatures had used their Frozen Sac against the prey and drome to disable them, then tore out their necks and stomach. It was a pack and a smart one and he was immediately worried for Ruby’s safety if it wasn’t here.

The Giaprey let out a large hiss as its hind legs buckled and then shot up in a powerful leap. “I don’t have time for you!” A horizontal swing was given in its descent. The upgraded blade easily cut through its neck and sliced down the chest and stomach. Jaune was so glad that he had gotten lucky on some of his missions to upgrade his knife. Even more so as the prey flew past overhead and landed on the ground with a thud.

Yet time was definitely wasting as he sheathed his weapon and made a dash for the cave exit. His card was immediately drawn as he spammed the ping on his device. The two went over plenty of things they could use the signals for. One ping was left for ‘I’m here.’ Two pings for ‘Need Help.’ Three pings for ‘I’m done.’ and continuous pings for ‘Trouble.’ The latter of which he did as he tried to warn his partner. As he made his way down the mountain path, a loud bellowing roar screeched out. “The hell was that?!” A cold sweat ran down his neck as his scroll replied. Two pings.

-

Ruby placed her card back in place as se readied her weapon with shaky legs. “It’ll be fun he said!” The girl had minor experience with Velociprey during training school. Yet nothing taught her how to deal with being surrounded. The chamber changed as she loaded the level two shells from her Shooter’s Barrel. The gun was a basic weapon and the regular shells probably wouldn’t be much of an impact on the prey.

The sound of the click caused the closest Giaprey to lunge at the huntress. She’d roll out of the way and fire the shell into the side of the prey. Causing it to stagger a bit before turning back with a vicious growl. The act enticed the other four prey to rush in as the drome merely watched. Ruby weaved around another prey with another shot fired, but soon rolled out as the pack organized and began to attack within the window she’d normally get for shooting.

A quick dash was made towards a single prey and she hit the side of its head hard with her bowgun. The prey fell on its side as Ruby made a path of escape. Yet that was soon cut off as the Giadrome jumped in front of the short girl and twirled around. The tail whipped her hard as she flew back into a roll and landed on her feet. It was a technique that hunters learned to utilize after taking blow back damage. The drome didn’t charge in as it stayed in the only opening she had for escape. Staring at her with glaring eyes.

Trudges through the ground caught her attention as the five prey were ready to attack again. Ruby cursed as she fired one shot at the prey on the left. Making an opening as she rolled out of the way and charged the side. Yet the drome once again jumped in her way. Ruby being prepared this time merely side stepped the tail whip and started running the side of the cliff with great pace. Heavy breaths escaped her lips as she finally broke through.

That thought ceased as a cold bite hit her leg, causing her to stagger and tumble on the ground. Silver eyes widened as she looked at her foot. Clustered in a block of heavy ice. The girl dragged herself forward as she twirled over with her bowgun and fired off another shot. The shell impacted a direct hit on the face of one of the prey as it released a yell while flying back. Another shot was given, but the prey weaved around the shell without losing momentum.

A prey finally made it to her destination as it jumped on top of her. Maw wide as it went for a bite, but soon met the barrel of a bowgun as a shot was fired directly into its throat. There wasn’t even a blow back as its insides gushed and dropped to the side. Ruby let out deep heaving pants as she began to drag herself backwards away from the enemies. Three remaining prey were about to lunge in again until the drome let out another shriek. Its great hind legs bent as it jumped a great distance and caused the ground to shake as it landed in front of Ruby.

Its maw opened up in growling screeches as it chomped down at the girl. Ruby herself let out a cry as the girl used her bowgun and rammed it into its side into snapping maw. Grunted growls came from the Giadrome as Ruby tried to push it back with her only weapon that had no shots left. The position she in giving her no opportunity to reload. It was then that the Giadrome reeled back and ripped the bowgun from her hands. Tossing it off the cliff that they were on.

A victorious screech _left the_ **_Naracuga’s mouth as it busted down the door of the house. Tears left the little girl’s eyes as she hid behind the dining cabinet. The glee in the Naracuga’s eyes held the intent of murder. The older the monster, the more intelligent. It had been watching the small village of Patch. Gauging its hunters and huntresses. Watching the quality of their weapons of its natural enemies that the Naracuga itself could take down._**

**_After weeks of careful observation, the Naracuga finally saw that any hunter with the capability or equipment of their fallen foe was gone. A smile could almost be seen in its face as it approached a house of a mother and its whelp. The mother had gone off somewhere and left it completely unguarded. Though its approach wasn’t as subtle when a gasp could be heard followed by a childish scream._ **

**_Its eyes darted to the whelp on the porch of the house. The youngling closed the compound of its den, but wood meant nothing as it crashed into the door. The wall buckled and let loose with another tackle. Allowing entry to the small compact den. Glowing yellow eyes scoured the house as drool left its mouth. Tasting the air with the sweet sense of human blood._ **

**_Little Ruby could only quiver in fear as her palms held her mouth. A breath being held as she was afraid to alert the beast that had entered her home. Loud cracks could be heard with each step the monster took. Floor boards buckling under the massive weight that was the Naracuga. Then all went silent. Ruby peered around the cabinet in pure hope that it had left. Yet the wall behind her cracked open as the head of the Naracuga morphed through. Its maw opened as it tried to take the girl in a single bite._ **

**_The girl screamed as it nipped the side of her dress and tore a chunk out. Just barely missing the prey as the small girl stumbled forward and began to make a break for it. The head of the Naracuga twirled and shifted as its body broke the wall of the living room into the dining hall. Its speed greatly reduced as its own feet broke through the ground as it followed after._ **

**_“GET AWAY FROM HER!” A vicious snarl left the mouth of a woman who entered the house. She held onto a bowgun with green scales. A Valkyire Fire to be exact. The Naracuga turned at the new voice and hissed as the unarmored woman shot the bowgun with great accuracy. A single shell launched out as it impacted the left eye of the black cat-like wyvern. The shell would then explode on the Naracuga. Eliciting a bellowing screech that pierced the ears._ **

**_The woman slotted in a new magazine as she reloaded the gun’s chamber. “MOM LOOK OUT!” That was the only warning the woman got as the Naracuga zigzagged in through the smoke and chomped down on her shoulder. A muffled shriek left her vocals as she slammed one of the bipods into the crisped eye of the Naracuga. “R_** _U_ BY!” Summer Rose shouted as she tackled the side of the Giadrome hard.

No not her mother… it was Jaune. The drome toppled over at the sudden tackle and slammed to the floor before it fell off the long cliff. An angry shriek leaving it’s vocals as it quickly distanced the way. Lighter shrieks came from the three remaining prey as they charged Jaune in anger. The blonde’s face was contorted in an angry snarl. Heart pounding as the thought of him almost not making it passed through.

His veins were cold with fear as he watched her running from the pack. His heart stood still as he closed the distance and the drome jumped on top of her. His mind went blank as he ran the fastest he ever had before to tackle the beast. The first prey lunged in, its bottom claws extended as weapons. Jaune quickly stepped in as he used his shield to hit the side of the legs. Causing the prey to spin and slam onto the ground hard. His Hunter’s Dagger was then flipped into a reverse grip as the next prey closed in. The jab was quick as the dagger was slammed into the side of the skull.

The blade going through the hole of its ear and easily passing through into the grey matter. There wasn’t even a knock back as the prey dropped. The dagger stood firm as it retracted from the dropping skull. The last prey tried to use the opening the others gave, but Jaune merely slammed his shield into the side of the prey’s head. Causing it to stagger as it was completely stunned. Not relent was given as the teen heartlessly gave a horizontal swing. Quickly slicing through both eyes as it let out a cry and staggered away.

Heavy breaths escaped Jaune’s lips as he turned and walked over to the first prey. It was slowly getting up from, but the blonde had other plans. These prey weren’t even trained to hunt yet. Hell, they were probably being trained by its parent right now. That fact was obvious now, they were younglings. Like he and Ruby, just learning the world. Well lessons were made harsh as Jaune came up from behind the Giaprey and wrapped his arm and the neck. The Dagger was still in reverse grip as it slowly pierced through the throat. The Giaprey struggled for air against the blonde’s grip. Yet soon would go limp before the teen let it go.

The adrenaline finally died down in the young teen as the last of the prey were taken care of. His feet heavily went over to Ruby as he looked down at the girl. She was hyperventilating with wide silver eyes. Eyes that looked as if she wasn’t even there right now. “Ruby…” the name left his mouth, but no words followed out. Silver eyes slowly readjusted as she found a sense of self and looked up to meet ocean blue eyes.

“J-jaune…” Her eyes looked down at herself and saw that block of ice still on one of her feet. “My foot’s cold…” The two were then startled as a roar could be heard from the bottom of the cliff. Without a moment’s hesitation, Jaune sheathed his weapons and hoisted Ruby up. Princess style as he began to rush back in the direction of the camp. “Fun day, huh?” The girl quipped, a sound of both anger and amusement in her voice.

Jaune smirked as he passed through the trail as quickly as he could. “Fun day.”


	3. Too Close for Comfort

Jaune trudged into the camp with Ruby in hands. The Courier Felyne from the guild had been dozing off until it noticed the Hunters and a gasping meow came out as it saw the foot of the huntress. The Felyne hopped off the stump it had been sitting on and began to scour the camp. The blonde quickly made for the tent as he placed his hunting partner down onto the makeshift bed. “Alright we need to thaw this out quic-“

The Courier was already two steps ahead of the blonde as the Felyne dragged over a bucket of hot water. Grunting hisses leaving it as the guild cat pulled it under the bed. “Oh, well…” Ruby snickered as her friend had been one upped in response as she placed her foot into the bucket. Which caused the girl to let out a soothing awe as the block immediately melted and began to warm her foot. “Maybe if we put some…”

Yet again the cat was a step ahead as it threw in a blue mushroom and a generic herb. The effects immediately showing as green bubbles started popping from the water. A snort came from the ranger as Jaune merely pouted and turned away. “Aw, it’s okay Jaune. The cat is from the guild, they’re more experienced.” Jaune merely grumbled as he went over to his supply box.

“Experienced, I’ll show you experienced.” He mumbled out loud as he dug open the box and went shockingly still. A blush elicited from the red head as she stammered up.

“Wh-what?” A nervous stutter came out as she questioned Jaune’s statement.

“H-he’s gone!” Jaune’s eyes widened as he looked around the camp. Before Ruby could ask what was wrong, Jaune suddenly started turning over equipment and rocks in a panic search.

“Jaune…?” The girl asked as she tilted her head. Not entirely sure what her blonde friend was even doing anymore.

Jaune turned to Ruby as a cold sweat ran down his neck. Blue eyes in a bit of worried panic. “Crocea Mors! My Felyne, he’s gone!” His next action would be to start gathering up the remaining equipment in the guild’s supply box. “I have to find him!”

“You have a Felyne? You brought a Felyne! When?!” Ruby was more surprised as the fact that a Felyne was brought and she didn’t even notice. The Felyne were often used as Palicoes by some Hunters. These Felyne were specifically trained and harnessed to accompany their ‘meowsters’ into the harsh environments of the world. It wasn’t too uncommon to have one, but they take up a space in Hunter Slots during quests and thus become obsolete in favor of an actual hunter in the party.

“Well he belonged to my grandfather before he passed away! He’s pretty old!” Jaune told the girl in quick panic. He was ready to run out of camp until a loud meow echoed from the exit of the camp. The two turned to look and saw a dim yellow cat with dark grey lines. Obvious wrinkles littered its face as it dragged itself across the dirt with one arm, a large bundled up bag in its other hand. “Crocea! What happened! Speak to me!”

“Meowster, I gotz teh thingz!” The cat grunted out as it hit the floor. A paw raised up as it showed the blonde an herb in its hand and the bag that the cat was carrying toppled over. More herbs spewing out of the bags. A lot more than the two had collected combined.

“No Crocea! Speak to me!” Jaune grabbed the Felyne by the paw with both his hands and whimpered out.

“I’m sowry meowster… I cantz.” A final breath left the cat as the last of their strength left the body and the cat sagged down.

Jaune lifted his cat into a tight hug as he shouted. “Crocea, nooooo!” A moment of silence was given as Ruby stared with a pained look.

“I-is he…?” The girl stammered out, not exactly knowing what to say. The arc merely shrugged as he tossed the cat from his position all the way back into his open box. The Felyne collided with the top and closed shut on Crocea Mors.

“Nah, he’s fine. We use to play Hunters when I was a kid when my gramps would leave him home. Never really stopped.”  Ruby held a dead panned expression as all worry left her being. After a moment of silence, she merely hmphed and took her foot out of the water.

“Dork.” She spoke up as the girl took off her wet boot and folded up her pant leg. Only to put it back in the warm water. The blonde would suddenly start laughing. Ruby couldn’t of lasted too much long after as giggles broke out from her own. The moment was shared until Jaune’s laughter subsided into a nervous chuckle.

He’d scratch the back of his head as he looked away. “So… uh. Would you like to go over what happened back there?” The giggle fit the girl had slowly died out as the moment instantly died and the girl frowned. “I mean, you don’t have to if-“ The blonde raised his hand at the quick negative reaction the girl displayed.

“N-no. It’s fine, it’s probably better if we talk about it.” Ruby began to talk about how the Giadrome was leading the pack and coordinating their attacks. After it costed two casualties, the drome itself went on the offensive. Which was when Jaune interfered and knocked the drome down the cliff. Purposely leaving out her _mild_ panic attack and hoping the blonde didn’t notice her having one.

“So they came down the mountain side in the direction I came from… Did you see what made that roar? It sounded like a true wyvern almost.” Jaune asked with a quizzical look.

“Wasn’t it… the… drome…?” Her sentence staggered with each word as she realized an important fact. Dromes and their counterparts don’t have the vocal capacity to make such a roar. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if Bird-Wyverns themselves even had the capacity to distort the air with its roar. “That roar… it pierced my ears.” Jaune’s eyes widened as he broke the distance between him and the girl. His hand reached up to grab her face as he immediately tilted her head. “J-jaune! What are you doing?!”

“Hold still.” He replied as he moved the fringes of her hair out of the way to stare directly into her ear. “How’s your hearing? Any problems?” Ruby just blushed as he examined her ear, and then the next one.

“No Jaune, my hearings fine. No anomalies.” The red head drawled out as if she was being lectured by a parent.

“Then it was most likely a Low Grade variant. We’d have a serious problem to report to the guild if it had the capabilities of doing minor damage to your ears.” Jaune kept his proximity as he continued to examine the girl beyond her ears. It was a miracle that she only got away with being thawed by a Frozen Sac.

“You’re um… really close right now Jaune.” The blonde froze as he looked at the blushing girl. His brain took a moment to click as he nearly tumbled back to break the distance.

Hands were in the air as he stuttered out. “Oh um, sorry. Just, you know. Basic hunter first-aid.” The tinged red head slowly nodded as she recalled her own time in the training school. Where they taught how to discern damages upon other hunters to see if an injury was actually as serious as one would think it was. One of those topics being monster roars. Three tiers specifically being Super Grade, High Grade and Low Grade. Generally the roars came with the size of the monsters. Bigger Vocal Cords meaning for a more powerful roar. Very effective against hunters who aren’t prepared with earplugs.

Jaune turned over to the bag that his Felyne had collected and counted up the herbs. With his meager portion and Ruby’s full stack. The three had collected thirty five. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he placed all the herbs into the red collection box. “Ruby. I’m going to make a rush for the final herbs in the eastern area. Think you can dismount the camp by the time I get back?”

A loud ugh left the would-be reaper as she rose her hands into the air. “It’s only been like what? A few hours and we’re already packing up! I told you the camps were useless!” Jaune chuckled as he walked for the exit with a wave.

“Well, I’d switch positions, but you seemed to have misplaced your bowgun. Get with the Courier and have it retrieved later.” Ruby just gave off a passive huff of air as her arms folded. She’ll pack up the camp, but she didn’t have to like it.

-.-

It wasn’t even an hour later that Jaune had returned and the quest was marked as complete. With everything packed and ready to go, the two hunters ended their day with no further incident by leaving Mt. Glenn and back to the roads. “Now that I think about it, we never did figure out what that roar was. I thought it was the drome, but I never actually saw it roar.” Ruby spoke up passively as she stayed as far away from Jaune as possible. Who of which had a weary look on his face, but one not as bad as their first trip on over. Still caution rewarded the wary.

“It’s fine… we’ll just report it to the guild anyways and let a more qualified hunter investigate it.” Jaune spoke with a dismissive wave of his hand. His thoughts drifting away as he thought about nothing relating to anything that could make him vomit again. Crocea Mors was on Jaune’s shoulder as the Felyne dug its paws through the armor to rub his back.

“Ugh, investigation quests! My sister tells me them all the time! Those are the worst! They even sound boring!” Her back hit the carriage floor as her palms raised up into the air. “Yang specifically told me those stories for bed time to get me to instantly fall asleep!” Jaune snickered at the thought. He could totally keep that tidbit of information in the back of his head for later use if it was that effective against the tinged red head.

“Someone’s got to do it. I’m sure we’ll have our fair share of those quests.”

“Hopefully a fair share would be close to nothing.” The girl mumbled out as she laid on her side and yawned. “Wake me up when we’re back in Vales.”

-.-

“Did you collect the Qurupeco?” A shadowy male silhouette spoke up amongst a dark room with a few other figures.

A second figure smiled in the dark with a feminine voice speaking up. “Yes, but there were two hunters in the area, made extracting it a bit hard.”

A grunt came out from a massive looking figure as he spoke in a gruff voice. “Did you end them? This needs to stay on the low.”

“There was no need.” The feminine voice spoke up. A brow raised from the first figure. He was about to ask why, until the woman cut him off. “They were so green, that they thought the Giadrome did the roar. Didn’t even question it as they left.”

“Was there a problem with the roar? The Qurupeco shouldn’t do anything as bellowing, just a mimicry.” The gruff man spoke up as he impatiently tapped his fingers on his muscled rock arm.

“It figured out how to use the electrolarynx surgically installed into its throat sac. Made a Giadrome roar in the volume of a Rathalos.” The woman spoke as she licked her lips.

“Ha! That’d been amazing to hear, such a sound would confuse a hunter for months if they didn’t know what to look for!” A fourth figure tall figure let out a hearty laugh.

The first figure sighed as he began to leave the room. “As long as it was collected. Don’t let another escape.” The atmosphere in the room dropped as the man stared at the four silhouette in that were in the dark room. Each one stopped acting instantly as the intent grew cold. “You all won’t like what’ll happen next if this repeats.” The room’s chill died down as he left the room. The three men sighed as the woman chuckled softly.

“Yes well. Everyone do be careful.” The hearty man spoke up as he left the room, followed by the gruff man soon after. The one smaller male that had never spoken left as well. Leaving the woman in the room left by herself. A hissing growl rattled from a cage that was in the side of the room. The woman smiled as she walked to the cage. Opening the contents. A Giaprey launched ouch and tried to maw at the closest thing, but the woman merely wrapped her arms around its neck and held it down with such trained strength and experience.

“Shhhh.” The woman soothed into the ear of the beast. Its thrashing continued until it began to drawl out from the voice. “Shhhh... it’s okay. Mama’s here.” The light hit the face of the prey. Revealing a large slash that trailed through both eyes. The wound obviously stitched closed in immediate medical repair to the blind prey. “Mama’s here, you’ll have your revenge. _Trust me._ ” The woman’s eyes would glow sadistically red as the young bird-wyvern instantly pacified. Relaxing its head onto the woman’s shoulder.

 

The Felyne Prowels – Episode 1:

Crocea Mors was an old cat, but an old cat made to means of a wise cat. Jaune Arc, the grandson of his meowster had ran away from home. Why? The Felyne did not have the intelligence level to exactly know and could only throw guesses. Yet it had a duty to uphold. Without even grabbing its high ranking gear from the old days, the cat used all its senses to chase after. Jaune was the youngling of the family. Only older than his two last sisters who were still but four years old. His father stupidly gave him no pre-hunter training like his own meowster had for him.

It was a mistake that even the Felyne could see, and anytime the blonde tried to do anything. He’d quickly fail and get no help. Such an act enraged the Felyne. To the point that the cat refused the man to be his meowster after the passing of his first one. No, that luxury would be saved for Jaune Arc. The Felyne took it upon himself to start his hunter training as best as a Felyne could. The young blonde would never take it seriously though. Always thought to be playing hunter rather than actual training.

Regardless, the Felyne could see the fruits of his labor as Jaune unknowingly got stronger. Who’d had thought if you put a child through the same training course as a Felyne went through could do so much? It worked wonders as his training school grades skyrocketed through the roof. Yet the coming of age came and his father refused his had seemed to refuse his early admission. A dispute later and the young whelp was gone.

No time for anything, Crocea Mors followed through. To where? A new adventure!

The first three missions Jaune undertook yielded quite the profit. As an experienced Felyne, Crocea Mors knew all the good spots on Mountain Glenn and all the items required to get the most efficiency to gather. Jaune was already on his second quest with his sword and shield already upgraded with both their efforts. He his second mission allowed him to ditch the fur garbs for leather armor. The scraps for both equipment was used to make Crocea Mors own equipment as well.

Yet it was the fourth mission that the change happened. The cat could hear the cries of distress from Jaune’s female companion from above the cliffs. He had gotten the quest requirements from the Courier as he woke up and set off to gather on his own after waking up from the supply box. The Felyne quickly grabbed the vines and edges of the cliff and began to climb up to the rescue, but before it could make it up. The Giadrome had fallen off the cliff. Crocea Mors watched as it descended and made the decision to jump off after it.

It let out something it hadn’t an ages. A hissing battle cry as its enthusiasm rocked the Felyne to the core. The self-applied buffs activating as vigor his high and the cat slammed withdraw its metal sword. A stabbing lunge was given as the Felyne landed on the head of the Giadrome that was staggered on the floor. A pained roar escaped its lips as the Felyne skillfully jumped off and landed in front of the massive bird-wyvern. Or at least massive for the cat.

The Giadrome got up, but one of its hind legs was completely shattered. The cat’s eyes narrowed as it rushed in and weaved under the maw of the Giadrome. A vertical slash cut through the joints of the working leg as the weight split the rest open and toppled the creature. The Giadrome thrashed in terror as the tail hit the Felyne dead on. Knocking the weakly armored Felyne into the wall. The cat staggered a bit before recollecting itself.

It jumped onto of the Giadrome with its blade raise. With a slash that could only be described as pure skill, it shot straight through the skull and pierced the Giadrome into the grey matter. A crackling twist was given as the drome dropped onto the floor with a thud. The cat rolled off the top of the head and stroked a pose. One knee was on the ground while the other was foot planted. A hand touched the floor as the other was raised up into the air. A pose that was most popularly known as the Nikos for obvious reasons.

Crocea Mors would then later grab its bag and head back for camp. The threat silently being dealt with.


	4. Bow Bows and Bowguns

**_Little Ruby didn’t know how long she had been hiding in the basement cellar. The room had apparently been sound proofed. The moment she listened to her mom and slammed the cellar door shut, all noise from the outside world ceased. The only thing the girl could do was curl up in a ball and wait._ **

**_The waiting felt like forever as each second ticked by. The young girl wasn’t sure when it happened, but the cellar door opened to reveal the petrified look of her blonde father. The wear on Taiyang’s face apparent, yet that expression softened in relief as his own lilac eyes saw his hiding daughter. With the speed and grace that only a hunter could achieve, Taiyang already had his youngest wrapped in his arms._ **

**_Ruby broke into tears as she tried to explain everything that happened in muffled gasps. The man only nodding as he pat the girl’s head. “You think this is over?” Ruby turned her head to see the face of a smiling Naracuga. “It’s not over.” The beast spoke as its maw opened and yanked Taiyang into the darkness of the cellar. No sound came from Ruby as she started to run off a long dark path. Running became hard as she found it increasingly difficult to even keep up straight. Falling and tumbling until she couldn’t get up anymore._ **

**_“RuBy!” A mixed voice of her mother’s and Jaune melded together. Jaune was then there, holding onto a little Ruby as he ran away. “ . . . “ Jaune shouted at her, but she heard none of it. His arms wrapped tightly around the small girl, her back pressed to his chest. “ u..p..” The words broke through the darkness. The Naracuga finally caught up as Jaune was now sitting down. His arms wrapped roughly around her entire body as she struggled to break from his grasp._ **

**_“w … u...p…” More words pierced through, the beast-like death incarnate flailed into the air as it dived at the two. Maw wide open ready to swallow them whole. “RUBY W_** _AK_ E UP!” Silver eyes flashed opened as she gulped down a pint of air. Breathing quickly staggering as she hit the high end of hyperventilation. The girl looked around trying to spot the beast that had almost ate the two, but eyes only found the slowly rising sun as light began to break through modestly. It was dawn and she was still in the carriage. Her wide eyes trailed down to look at two arms wrapped tightly around her own arms. Fists knuckled white in grip that instantly caused her to relax as the tingling sensation of blood flow passed through her palms.

She looked up to see Jaune with a startled and worried expression. He had her back tightly pressed against his chest with his arms keeping her practically locked into position. Ruby’s body felt heavily sore and exhausted as she was forced to relax her muscles that were subconsciously locked up. Her head wearily sagged onto the blonde as all the terror in her body began to pass. A hand was used to trace fingers through the fringes of her hair, soothing her nerves as a Felyne joined and laid on her lap.

Jaune had said nothing to the girl about what just happened and she was really thankful for that.

The two later turned in the quest and Ruby had her first quest marked as completed. Even though it was just a collection quest, it still filled her face with glee. Her first quest as a huntress in this world and it wasn’t bad at all. It had the excitement she craved for and enactments of just down right being a hunter. True she didn’t get a chance to carve the prey nor did they take down the Giadrome, but it was still something nonetheless.

“Anyways, I’m going to head up to the guild for the report. I’ll catch you later, Ruby.” Jaune smiled at the girl as he began to walk away. The motion caught the girl off guard as she turned to see her blonde companion walking away towards the administration hall. Were they not going to go on a quest together again? Insecurities began to run up as she started to feel her attacks might have pushed her new friend away.

The sudden thought that not explaining the situation to him came into quick regret as she began to chase after him. Only to come face first into the side of taller white haired girl. The two collided on the floor as both of their ammo bags cluttered out and spilled onto the floor. “What are you doing?!” The feminine voice spoke up as she lifted herself off of the floor.

“Sorry…” The tinged red head spoke up as she lifted up a glowing red vial.

“Sorry? Do you have any idea how long it took to craft these things?!” The white haired girl began to gather up the colorful vials around the area. Ruby looked at the one in her hand and noticed that it was a power coating. Ones that you’d use with basic hunter bows. A weapon Ruby didn’t really have the strength to fully utilize. Yet at least. “Give me that already!” The girl would suddenly swipe at the vial the rose was holding.

In a moment of clarity, Ruby began to quickly gather up her own shells that had fallen onto the floor. The girl would then pick one up and snort as she tossed it to the red head. “A bowgun? Seriously? Those are barely what you’d call a weapon.” The girl taunted as the smaller of the two caught the shell with a panicked expression.

“Don’t do that! These are loaded!” A mocking laugh was given as the white haired girl smirked with mild amusement.

“Loaded? Shells hardly do that much damage to begin with.” The next taunt caused the girl to puff out as she finally collected all of her shells and stood up.

“Hey! Nothing’s wrong with bowguns! They’re both versatile and flexible given the situation!” Ruby said to the girl as she folded her arms.

“Versatile? I don’t think switching between firing type is that versatile. At least with a bow, you can immediately switch up your coatings to apply specific status alignments towards monsters. You can even internally pierce the insides of monsters for great amount of damage.” The girl spoke with great haut as she gloated over the superiority of bows over bowguns.

“Hey! A bowgun can do all that and much more! Cluster Shots, Pellet Shots and much much more!” The red head countered as she folded her arms. The white haired girl did the same reaction as she hmphed into the air.

“Well! You know what! This calls for a challenge!”

“Wait what?” The girl questioned before she was dragged away with a squeak.

That was how Ruby got herself into her second quest. It was a kill quest obtained by the girl she now knew as Weiss Schnee. Who was sixteen years old and currently on her Second Hunter Rank. Again there were no kill quests for Rank One, but she was allowed to go by virtue and escort of a ‘more experienced’ huntress as Weiss liked to put it.

『 Rambunctious Rhenoplos – Limit: 3 Days – Reward: 600z 』

The two now were in red forests of Forever Fall. Weiss didn’t even bother placing a camping set as she strolled passed the angry courier with Ruby following nervously behind. If the cat ratted on them, they’d definitely get reprimanded by the guild. Yet let it be known. Felynes were no Rats and being even deemed one was insult enough.

“Now we’ll check the superiority and effectiveness in our weapons based off the accumulation of what can be done before shot.” Ruby just drawled at the fact that the older huntress being equipped with a Wild Bow. Testament to the Congas that were murdered to make such a thing. The tinged red head herself was equipped with a Cross Bowgun. Another starter weapon she was given to by the guild due to being unable to find her previous weapon.

Regardless, it was a weapon without an upgrade to its name verse an actual monster-crafted weapon unlike her own. “Seriously Weiss? Seriously?” Ruby muttered out as she just looked down at her bowgun. The Schnee only smirked at her inevitable victory. A harsh lesson to be learned that regardless of the situation, a victory was still a victory.

“Well look at it this way Ms. Rose.”

“Ruby…”

“Ms. Rose,” she continued. “Power isn’t everything~ so try to show _some_ skill.” She sang song as the girl began to skitter off. Loud laughter echoed through Weiss’ mind as she gained utter personal enjoyment out of the situation. “For example…” A small Zuros began to walk idly through the forest and into their area. The Zuros was a tamer and an easily fought creature unlike its Arzuros counter-part. Weiss cocked her bow back and shot an arrow with such precision, that it slammed into the ankle of the beast and pinned it to the floor.

The Zuros let out an angry roar as it tried to tear its foot away from the ground. Yet the large arrow and the force of impact stopped it so. “See? Eas-“ The girl was about to finish until a shell flew passed her and pierced through the eye of the beast. No hesitation was given as the blue bear-like creature merely dropped. “Not as impressive when it was already immobile.” The girl instantly stated in response to a smirking Ruby.

Such actions continued as the two began to travel the forest. Weiss at one pointed showed off a Weapon Art that hunters could utilize. Such as using wires around her arrows to wrap a crowd of enemies together. Weiss had looked over at Ruby with a haughty expression. At least until Ruby responded by firing a Crag Shell at the crowded group. The mess that caused had Weiss stare with a mortified expression as the explosion had landed in the center of all the monsters and the wire was too good to break apart.

Weiss had only responded with a disgusted expression with her hands raised as she walked away. Ruby merely gave a playful scuff at the trained huntress showing weakness at the sight of kills. Unlike her first quest, no surprises had taken place and the quest ended on a somewhat nice note. “I’ll admit, you are impressive with the bowgun. Yet you should really practice up on your weapon arts.”

 “Hmph, not everyone has the dexterity to jump over a tall monster.” Ruby referred to a time when Weiss had rolled and jumped off the head of another Zuros. The girl gracefully pulled back the string and shot the beast mid-air. Following up by pulling out one of her airs and finishing it off with a straight stab through the neck. “It really was impressive though.”

“Regardless.” Weiss blushed at the compliment and turned away as Ruby gave a dorky grin. “It was… nice. I don’t have many opportunities to go on hunting parties. So I’ll at least thank you for accompanying me.” The white haired girl gave a courtesy bow as Ruby ungracefully attempted to mimic. Causing the white haired girl to smirk and then snort into a laughter. Ruby huffed herself until she snickered in response. It really was silly of her to try.

“So there I was! Cornered by Giaprey and a Velocidrome. My weapon disarmed!” Weiss stared at Ruby with wide eyes. The two had wrapped up the quest and had started to head back to Vales. In the meantime, the two discussed their experience. Yet to Weiss’ surprise, it was Ruby’s second mission and she may already be good as she should be without weapon arts.

“Disarmed?! That’s like totally taboo!” Weiss let out a panicked tone, it was almost unheard of to get disarmed during a hunt. It was one of the first things they trained a hunter to do. Never let go. Ever.

“The fangs of the Giadrome were upon my face! I could literally taste my death in fishy raptor breaths!” Ruby spoke in a dark tone as she recalled the quest that she had previous went on. It may have been a two days or so ago. Yet it was still a horrifying experience. “Then Jaune came in all his glory!” The girl made the motions of a karate chop as she continued. “He tackled the beast off the cliff before it could sink its _evil_ jaws onto my flesh.”

“Tackled?! What! That’s so unorthodox! What if he didn’t have the upper body strength to topple over a Drome! They’re massive!” The girl began to instantly analyze as she imagined that size of the beast and height that Ruby had earlier described. The question caused Ruby to scrunch her brows in thought as she contemplated the scenario again. The weight of Drome was massive. To the point where you’d have to get the Courier’s wagon to retrieve the body.

Yet Jaune effortlessly tackled it off the cliff and still had enough gusto to stay upright and continue battle. “Well?!” Weiss stated as she rested on her knees. Palms forward with interest in the story that Ruby was telling. The white haired girl mostly did solo-quests by herself. Yet she would never admit that this was by far more exciting than her owns so far. Even if the white haired girl had single handedly fought Dromes before.

“There were three Giaprey left by the time I was done with them!” The girl scrunched more, trying to remember the scene through her hazy eyes and hyperventilating breaths. “Jaune shield bashed a Giaprey mid-air and stepped forward! Another slash given directly into the eyes of the second Giaprey!” Thinking about it now, Jaune used no weapon arts and at the same time. Didn’t even use anyone weapon style. He was definitely just as green as her, but his blows were precise and they counted. “He then blocked another Giaprey that went for his opening and stabbed it straight through the skull! And lastly… he walked up to the final prey. Wrapped his arm around its neck and finished it off with a clean stab to the throat!” The girl said the last part ominously as she covered her brooding face with a hand. Giving emphasis on the moment.

Weiss shuttered at the thought of a struggling Giaprey fighting for its life and any breath of air it could take. Before it all was for naught and it dropped harder than a Barroth that tumbled off a cliff. “So what happened to the second one?” The thought passed and Ruby only froze up as she thought about the one that Jaune slashed. For the life of her, she could not remember.

“I… don’t know… the moment was kind of hazy. I guess he killed it while I was collecting myself. All that I remember next is Jaune carrying me off due to my thawed foot after hearing the Giadrome still alive.” Ruby collected her thoughts passively as she Weiss’ eyes widened.

“Carried? Like a princess?! That’s so romantic!” Weiss put her hands to her face as she thought of her own knight in shining armor. Carrying her away from an evil Rathian and Rathalos combo. Only after the same man sliced the heads off at the same time with a single swing. Ah yes, a true hunter indeed.

“R-romantic?! No! It was only protocol!” The redhead instantly denied as she waved her hands back and forth. Weiss only laughed at the girl who covered her face with her humble bowgun. That would need to be upgraded in time, but time is something Weiss would willingly give if it meant to grow bonds and finally form the hunting party that every hunter craved. Even herself.

 

The Felyne Prowels – Episode 2:

Crocea Mors laid on the stone wall. It was a long ride back and the ride didn’t become any better as Jaune’s companion began to thrash violently in her slip. At first, the blonde didn’t know what to do and panicked. He was too afraid to touch the girl who started swinging her arms around and colliding with the equipment inside the carriage. Though the cat forced Jaune to hold her down regardless of how dangerous it normally was. It’d be bad if she knocked something over and toppled over the whole carriage somehow.

Stranger things have happened in Crocea’s adventures. Night terrors weren’t even the worst of it as it recalled moments of Jaune’s grandfather himself having a few along with some of his companions. There was something about a giant monster with the maw bigger than a door leaving an everlasting impression on a hunter.

It was then that a young Crescent Rose cat walked by. An elegant red and black coating surrounding its fur. A truly pampered house cat one could see. The cat turned her gaze to see a sight she hadn’t expected. It was a new cat in the block that was vales. He was old, but another Felyne could see the hard earned muscles that packed the cat. His eyes firmed with both wisdom and strength of a thousand battles. Animated hearts broke out of the cat’s eyes at the sight of such an alpha cat amongst a village of meager Felyne.

Crescent Rose shot over to the male and then began to strut. Trying to gather the attention of the male cat as it could do the same with all the other Felyne in the area. She was a high quality and well fed Felyne after all. Any other male could see the appeal. Yet after strutting back and forth several time. Crocea Mors showed absolutely no interest. He had definitely did see her and only obligated to yawn and keep his eyes on the Felyne. Nothing more, and even more less when the attention died and the cat went back to napping.

A jaw fell as this Felyne did what no other male in the village had accomplished. Ignored her. A meowing laugh could be heard from across the street. It was a white male Felyne that was had been trying to get the attention of Crescent Rose since forever. His name was known as Myrtenaster, the only other high-quality cat in Vales that was born and bred into money as all other Schee Felynes were. A humph was given in response as Crescent Rose strutted away. This wasn’t over, the female caught thought.

Meanwhile, on the tallest roof. A black and purple cat by the name of Gamble Shroud stared down at Crocea Mors. Eyes narrowed at the new cat on the block. He’d have to show that old timer who was the alpha cat around these parts… How dare he gain the attention of the most beautiful cat in Vales when he can’t even get her to look at him.


	5. Boops to the Heart

Jaune released an exasperated sigh as he left the administration building. Chief Ozpin was rather thorough with his questioning about the incident. Trying to get every bit of detail that was in correlation to the event. Jaune got increasingly uncomfortable as the village elder asked him about his partner’s mental condition. It threw him completely off guard at first considering that the blonde was purposely withholding the information. Yet Chief Ozpin reassured him that nothing bad was to come of the discussion. So he reluctantly went over what he saw. The two ended the report there with Jaune sighing as he entered the guild hall.

“That was something else…” The blonde sighed as he looked around the area. There were several hunters just lazing around. Obviously in wait for their party to get done preparing. Then off in the distance, he saw the familiar face of his companion. Being ushered away by a slightly taller white haired girl. He couldn’t quite see the face, but he could only assume by the female-variant of the Giaprey Gunner Set she had been wearing, with the beret hat and all.

The blonde was about to intercept them until he bumped into someone, fairly hard. To the point that he stumbled back a bit with a sore shoulder. On the other hand, an orange haired girl landed flat on her bottom as she toppled over. The ground slightly shook under the weight of the Yian Kut-Ku Blademaster Set she wore. “Oh! Wow!” The girl spoke up with a surprised grin. “Ren! Ren! He didn’t fall over, he didn’t fall over!”

“That he didn’t.” A soft voice spoke up. Another individual walked up wearing the Khezu Set. His arms stretched out as he lifted up the orange haired girl with a soft smile. “Sorry about my companion, Nora.” The girl took his hands instantly and got up. An even wider grin plastered on her face as she didn’t let go of Ren’s hands. “She can be a bit clumsy at time.”

“Just a bit? Oh boy is that an understatement!” Jaune peered over behind the two as he noticed that Ruby and the other person were already gone. The teen mumbled slightly as his shoulders sagged.

“It’s okay. I’m Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc.” His stance lifted back up as his attention was fully given to the two. Ren looked down at his hand that Nora was still holding. Getting a reaction instantly as she let go and held them up with a smile. The black haired teen himself only smirked back at her as he turned to the other male.

“I’m Lie Ren and this here is Nora Valkyrie.” The orange haired girl gave a wide greeting with her arm as she said hello.

“So we’re totally going on a quest to like- fight a Yian Kut-Ku so I can totally complete my set. The only thing I’m missing is my helmet and that’s like really not cool so would you like to come?” Nora spoke in continuous tone. Somehow floating the sentences together just right to understand, but still blaring a bit to be annoying on some level.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head as he thought about what to do. “I don’t think I have the equipment to fight something like that just yet.” The blonde took into consideration as he went through his own equipment. The Hunter’s Dagger would not do nearly enough and his own leather equipment was abysmal in comparison.

Ren just merely smiled as he waved a hand. “Think nothing of it, the place we’re going to is rich in material.” The teen softly spoke up as he began to make a suggestion. Nora quickly caught on as she jumped in excitement.

“Yeah! We’re taking a ship into the direction of Vytal! A Kut-Ku was spotted hunting young Plesioth! We’re going to go hunt it!” Nora raised her fist in the air as she shouted. Not caring that her loud enthusiasm is catching the random attention of various hunters passing by.

“Wait… What if we’re attacked in the open water?” His statement caused the green eyes on the girl to glean in utter excitement.

“EVEN BETTER! LET’S GO!”

That was how Jaune found himself being ushered away onto a quest that was way above his grade level. The boat that was offered by the guild was equipped with various canons and ballistae with a fair share of ammo for each one. Obviously the guild let hunters come prepared with any scenario. Such as being attacked by a Bird-Wyvern in the open sea.

Nora had a foot on the front of the boat and her massive Kut-Ku Pick armed on her shoulder. A hand was covering the sun from her eyes as she scouted the open airs. The sight of a Wyvern’s head literally slammed onto a stick was mildly unnerving. He could only imagine what it’d be like to get attacked by a creature with the fresh face of a person on a stick.

A shutter went down his spine as Ren walked up to him. “Cold? The open sea can be a little chilly.” Ren himself had a pair of Dual Sword made out from the Khezu as well. It was courtesy to complete an armor set if you started one, especially how some of them gave passive bonuses from the aura left behind. Yet it seemed kind of off to have matching weapons too.

“Yeah… cold.” The blonde responded as he saw the island of Vytal off in the distance. The plan was to hit the mounted weapons off the Kut-Ku if it showed itself in the open sea. If not, just part ways after setting up camp and allow the two to hunt the reported bird. Which would leave Jaune to gather some much desired materials.

“HERE KUT-KU KUT-KU KUT-KU!” Nora spoke in a deep tone with the sound of murder in her voice. It was slightly unnerving, yet Ren just kept a smirk on his face as he watched his longtime companion. It didn’t take long for the questions to pop up when the voyage across the sea started. Ren and Nora grew up in a small town together and joined the training school. As orphans, they didn’t need the permission of an adult to immediately jump into action.

They were already at Hunter Rank Two only after eight months. Though the two swore it wasn’t as impressive as some people have done. When you have the opportunity to do more kill quests then you’ve done gathering quests. Even completing surprise sub-quests can get you a boon in raising your rank. “HERE KUT-KU KUT-KU KUT-KU!” Nora had spoken up for maybe a fifth time. The two really tried to ignore it

“I don’t think it’ll actually come if you say that Nora.” Jaune replied with a smirk, only for Nora to point at the sky.

“It’s already here though!” The orange haired girl shouted with a toothy grin as the grip on her hammer tightened. Jaune and Ren’s eyes widened as they turned into the direction she was pointing at. There and behold. The biggest monster that Jaune had ever seen to date. To be honest though. Jaune’s own category wasn’t impressive at all, so it wasn’t that big. Just that a small whelp of a Plesioth was in the maw of the beast as it flew off. “Jaune! To the Ballista! Gather its attention!”

The blonde quickly made way for the already loaded weapon as he looked through the mounted scope. A cross hair could be seen for aiming purpose as he aligned it with the flying wyvern. Not even a moment later, the bolt fired and collided with the Wyvern. “NICE JAUNE!” Nora said in excitement as the bolt hit the Wyvern and bounced off its armored scales. The impact caused the bird to disorientate as it dropped the whelp back into the ocean.

A loud roar erupted as the Bird-Wyvern was quickly angered. Steam exhausted from its maw as the bird flapped viciously in their direction. This Wyvern in particular didn’t have the vocals to cause any distortions or discomfort, but it was still unsettling. “It’s coming.” Ren spoke up as he drew his Khezu Daggers. “Hit it with a cannon ball when it comes close.”

The blonde nodded as he shifted to the mounted canon. Such weapons were taught at the school. During special seasons, colossal size monsters would appear. Each having such a boon of wealthy material that’d be broken off with mounted equipment. Even non-hunters like merchants would participate in that season. Feeling like hunters just for that single moment.

The Bird-Wyvern did a diving rush for the boat, only to get shot onto the wing with a cannon ball. A loud clank vibrated in a ringing tone from the hit and brows raised in mild question. Yet that soon passed as the bird quickly lost altitude and crashed onto the middle of the rather large boat. Such boats were crafted to fight monsters that usually boarded onto the ship. Which were more likely to happen when desert surfing rather then water. Considering aquatic monsters don’t tend to raise above water.

Nora was already prepared for the Kut-Ku as it hit the boat. Causing it to rock unsteadily and water tides splashing up and down. The orange haired girl rushed in slammed a charging impact onto its face. The Bird let out a cry as it got up on its feet. Ren followed up by dashing between the legs. Quick and nimble strikes were given as gashes appeared from quick successive blows. The Kut-Ku retaliated by slamming its legs around. Only for Ren to dash out, then back in with another fury of blows to it’s under wing.

Nora’s grin only had gotten wider as she rushed the beast again. Powerful legs vaulted off the ground and again off the face of the Kut-Ku as she jumped straight into the air. Her body twirled as the Kut-Ku Pick hit the top head of the bird and she bounced again in another blow onto the birds back. The impact caused the Kut-Ku to topple over as the beast thrashed in pain.

“Uh guys…” Jaune spoke up as a cold sweat ran down his neck.

“Come on Jaune! Have some fun! It’s not that dangerous!” Nora said as she slammed her hammer onto it again, Ren following it in kind.

“Guys… we got a problem…” Jaune spoke up as his eyes stared wide out into the sea.

“Everything is under control! Well, under my hammer!” Another thud echoed, it was obvious that the two had experience fighting the beast. Considering that the orange haired girl almost had a complete set. The water began to vibrate as echoes came from beneath the boat. The vibration only got louder as an echoing roar came from bellow.

“It’s a Leviathan!” Jaune shouted as he staggered over onto the deck and grabbed the emergency engine. Fire Herbs and Gunpowder ignited into the fuel canister as the turbines exploded like jetpacks. Jaune had a firm grasp of the wheel as he kept the boat steady. A massive creature shot out from the position they were just at. Maw snapping shut as it thought it had the boat in its grasp. The mere force from the closure sent visible shockwaves through the air.

It rose completely out of the water, its length showing in full size. “Wow Ren, look! It’s a Lagiacrus!” Nora said in excitement as she laid a foot onto the stunned Kut-Ku’s head. Eyes once again covering her vision from the sun. A monster bigger then the boat they were on. The scariest thing about Sea-Wyverns were the fact that they could grow bigger if their environment was bigger. Ones that lived in the sea grew considerably large. The Lagiacrus dived back in gracefully as massive waves caused the boat to rock. Jaune kept the boat as steady as he could. His destination for Vytal Island that wasn’t too far away.

The Courier Guild Cat came out from the ship and looked around with an angry look on its face. Yet did a meowing scream as it saw Lagiacrus resurface and swim at high speeds towards them. The Felyne instantly went back inside the ship as the serpent slammed onto the side of the boat. Causing the whole ship to rock as the blonde kept a tight grip and a steady pace. A retaliation was given as Jaune cocked the wheel and spun it as fast as he could towards the Lagiacrus.

The ship rotated downwards and the spikes that were installed on the edge of the ship slammed into the beast. A loud roar echoed under water as the beast made distance. The Kut-Ku screeched in terror as it vaulted off the ground and into the air. Escaping the onslaught as it began to fly for the Island in staggering flaps. “After it!” Nora shouted in an angry tone. Her prey flying away to safety.

“I think we got bigger problems!” Jaune exclaimed as he veered to the left. Dodging another under lunge from the Leviathan-Class species. Ren had apparently gotten himself onto a Ballista as he fired a bolt onto the side of the beast. Causing it to stagger and slam harshly into the water. The Felyne rushed back out with a bomb in hand and threw it off the ship. The serpent had an angry snarl as it turned to them. Only to be met with a loud bang as white light erupted from the piece.

The Sea-Wyvern staggered and roared as it went back underwater to safety. Its eyes were already sensitive to light on some level. Yet a full bang stunned it hard. Allowing the party to get away to safety and onto Vytal Island.

“JAUNE! THAT WAS! SO AWESOME!” Nora suddenly grasped Jaune into her arms. Picking him up off the floor with her superior strength. Jaune wheezed for air as he was pressed against her spikey Kut-Ku armor.

“That really was, I didn’t know you knew how to pilot a ship.” Ren added with a smirk as he finished setting up camp. The quest hadn’t even started yet and it was truly one to be remembered.

Jaune gasped for air as the Valkyrie put him down. “It was nothing… I’ve had similar experiences…” The thought crossed his mind as he recalled his own escape from his home and onto Vales to get away from his family. It quickly left as he stood straight up and dusted himself off. “So follow the plan?” The two nodded. Nora with a toothy grin and Ren with a smile.

It turned out that no one bothered to paintball the Kut-Ku. Causing the hunt for it to be a bit complicated. Due to Vytal Island not being natural territory for the beast. Jaune wasn’t complaining though. He had collected as much as he could, going through every pickaxe, bug net and bush he could until the small island had nothing left he could see. He was about to give a ping for his return. Until his guild card pinged for help. “What…?” He thought to himself as he chased off in the direction the ping was located at.

Ren and Nora were no strangers to fighting a Kut-Ku. Hell, Nora could proudly say she was kicking its ass on the boat. Yet everything changed when Ren chopped off the tail. Well at least the thing that was covering the tail. Once the scales broke apart. A metallic limb revealed itself. It had blade-like spikes on the end and could easily tear through their armor. Courtesy of the scratches that were already on the chest of both. Nothing a few scraps could fix though.

It surprised the two at first, especially as the Kut-Ku adjusted its attack pattern to compliment the metal tail. It wasn’t until Nora dived onto the beast with a vertical blow and shattered the scales on the wings. To reveal a metal limb under the wing. It lost the ability to fly, but the sharp limb was also complimented in the fighting style of the now completely changed Kut-Ku. It was Ren who decided to send the retreat signal, but the Bid-Wyvern did something he didn’t know was possible. It spat out a flame burst from its sac with such precision. It knocked him away and his guild card scattered off randomly.

It was then Nora who decided to send out the signal, but the bird charged at the girl upon noticing the action. She didn’t even get a chance to ping before she was forced to tumble out of the way. Her weapon drawn as she charged the Bird-Wyvern and vaulted into the air. The Bird glared as it also vaulted up with her. A hind leg raised and kicked her midair.

Nora was sent crashing through palm trees and the like with muffled grunts. “Nora!” Ren shouted as he rushed in. The Demon Mode coursing through his very being as his face grew pitch black and eyes glowed red. A purples aura exploded from his body as he rushed the monster. The beast swung their metallic arm at the individual, but Ren merely vaulted through and sliced at the edge of the wing. His blade cut through as the sword skill sliced twice for each exposure. Until the blade completely sliced through and the metal wing crashed off.

Yet the victory was short lived as the Bird-Wyvern shrugged off the damage and hit Ren with their tail. The attack was too quick to vault away from and Ren crashed over to where Nora landed. The Wyvern began to charge the two downed individuals. Fire spitting out of the maw from its inner sac as its rampage collected dust from the sandy floor of the beach they were fighting on.

It was ready to trample the two until a familiar blonde jumped off the top of a palm tree and landed on the back of the Kut-Ku. Surprising both of the downed party members. The teen did the one thing he could do. He pulled out his carving knife and began to stab at the back of the neck of the Kut-Ku. If there was one thing uniquely special that every hunter was given. It was the signature carving knife. A knife that could literally cut through the scales of any beast.

No one knew what the knife was made of, but it was a heavily kept secret from the guild and only given to certified hunters such as himself. When dealing with vigilante hunters, the first thing to do would be to confiscate the knife even. It was that precious and it easily stabbed through the beast as blood began to splatter.

The Kut-Ku stopped its trample as it began to shake left and right. Trying to get the blonde off of its back. Yet Jaune just kept a steady grip and took every opening he could find to repeat the stabs. It was moments later when the beast crashed onto the ground and thrashed on the floor from the onslaught that Jaune finally jumped off. Nora had gotten up off the floor and staggered over. A certain glare was in her eyes as she began twirl the hammer in her palms like a baton in a marching band. The hammer striking against the monster with each rotation. “BOOP!” It wasn’t until the final hit that the chest of the beast caved in as the girl shouted and the beast gushed at the sound of a popping organ.

The beast’s heart exploded from Nora’s powerful slam. The hammer hit the floor as the orange haired girl leaned on it. Her body completely exhausted from the engage. “That was… awesome… Jaune.” Ren himself just lay face first on the floor from pure exhaustion and the use of Inner Beast, yet he found the a little bit of strength to give a thumbs up while his body didn’t move from the dirt it was planted on. All-In-All; Quest Complete!

“What’ya mean I can’t keep the carves or extra material from the hunt!” Nora slammed her palms onto the table as she yelled at the Guild Clerk that went by the name of Glynda Goodwitch. The woman just sighed and adjusted her glasses and once again explained.

“Due to the circumstances of the hunt, the guild has found it appropriate to apprehend all pieces of the Kut-Ku for a full investigation.” The older blonde spoke up as she glared at the Valkyrie. Daring her to argue.

“Now now children, no need to argue.” Chief Ozpin spoke up as he walked into the Guild Hall. His presence caused the two hunters to immediately stand at attention and Jaune following not soon afterwards. “As it is a shame that your hunt was spoiled. I do find it appropriate to compensate.” After stating those words, the man pulled out a polished looking Kut-Ku helm. The piece causing Nora to squee in excitement as she took the helmet and hugged the old hunter. Ozpin merely chuckled as he patted the girl on the head. “But really, I need to take care of a few things. Jaune.”

The blonde flinched as his name was called upon. Nora backed away and looked at their new companion and back at the chief. A warm smile was given in reassurance as he spoke up again. “Please come with me for a moment. It’s a continuation on your… report.” He tried to be as subtle as possible, but you can never change the tone of serious matters.

The blonde followed Ozpin into the Administration building and they both sat down. Ozpin folded his arms and looked at the blonde with serious eyes. “Tell me Jaune. What do you know about the Qurupeco?”

 

The Felyne Prowels – Episode3:

All the important Hunters were away. The time to strike was now. Gambol Shroud pulled out his boomerang as he vaulted off the top of the roof in the middle of the night. A boomerang made from a Tigerex Bone shot off his paws as it swung with such accuracy to Crocea Mors who lay on the stone fence fast asleep. Yet years of training and instinct did not go to waste as yellow eyes shot open and the cat dodged the strike.

Gambol Shroud was already behind him. A Black Diablos Katana in hand as it made for a back attack. Crocea Mors anticipated the attack as it blocked with his basic iron sword. The boomerang came back in full force as it threatened to deal the final blow on the back of the Felyne. Yet the old cat merely caught it midflight. A surprised nya left the cat’s lips as Crocea Mors twirled the boomerang and slashed the edge onto the Gambol Shroud.

The sheer strength of the impact caused the black Felyne to vault backwards in response. The air left the cat’s lungs. Yet that wasn’t the end. Crocea Mors lunged in front with a drawn iron sword and impacted the Black Diablos armor hard. The sword bounced off, but the strength caused the Felyne to collide into the wall. Cracks appearing on the building it had hit and the Felyne dropped on the floor. A meow was given as an armed raised up. Yet would soon drop. Gambol Shroud did the only thing he could do next. Retreat as he dug underground.

The yellow cat merely humphed as he went back to the stone fence and laid back down. All had not gone unnoticed though. The white Felyne Myrtenaster stared with a glitter to his eyes. He’d blink once as the colors of his eyes shifted at random. Doing so each time he blinked. Crocea Mors was definitely a formidable foe. He’d have to hit up the Palicoe Dojo if he wanted to compete against such raw strength. Maybe even go on a few hunts with either Weiss or even Winter if the older sister would let him. If not, he could always go on his own Prowels if he got permission.

Myrtenaster was sure lucky he didn’t make the first move. He’d of definitely killed himself over the embarrassment that Gambol Shroud had gotten himself into. It looked like there was a new Alpha Cat on the block and it was neither of them. Even going as far as winning over superior equipment. A smart cat lives an easy life they say after all. A small grin forming on the white cat’s face.

 

Omake Times

Nora stood in front of a dead Genprey with a contemplative look. Ren was also standing not too far behind with a confused expression. Jaune himself had finished carving out one of the raptors that he eliminated for its flesh for later use. He’d walk up to the two and look at them. “Something wrong? Probably should carve it while the kill is fresh.” There was something about not carving a beast immediately that turned it to garbage and the hunter didn’t care to take its loot.

“I can’t…” Nora spoke up with a confused tone. “Watch.” She would then walk over towards the fallen Genprey and then continue to walk forward without stopping it. She’d walk a good distance away before turning around with an angry pout and stagger back. Only to walk past the Genprey completely again and back towards the two. “SEE!”

“What…” Jaune questioned as he began to walk over to the fallen prey. He’d get close to it, but then his body lost control of itself and he’d start to walk a good distance away. It wasn’t until he hit the spot Nora had stopped at before he turned around with a baffled face. “WHAT?”

“I KNOW!” Nora shouted. Ren just shook his head as he gave up.

“It’s a lost cause…” The prey vanished in thin air not even a second later. Causing all of them to go wide eye. “OH GOD, WHERE DID IT GO?! RUN!” The calmer of the two shouted as he was the first to bolt. Jaune scattered in a different direction as Nora jumped into the ocean and began to swim away. The Lagiacrus that had been watching from the distance just stared with a gaping maw as its eyes widened. “BUT HOW?” The serpent shouted as it wagged its tiny fins in fear.


	6. Upgrades and Preparations

Ruby Rose was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood in front of the blacksmith counter outside in the small village of Vales. The worker had gone to the back to retrieve the girl’s upgraded weapon. “Will you show some modesty?” Weiss spoke up with her arms folded. Mildly appalled at the lack of professionalism that the fifteen year old showed.

“But Weiss! It’s my first upgraded weapon!” Ruby replied in excitement, silver eyes staring at the door to the back with anticipation.

“Technically your third upgrade since you lost your first one.” The white haired girl dead panned as she stared at the rose.

Ruby turned with a wide smile as she spoke to her new rival and companion. “But it’s an actual upgraded weapon! Not a weapon swap!” Her hands rested on her hips as she stroked a confident pose. “You’ll be looking at a new Ruby Rose. One that isn’t going to be surrounded by a pack of vicious Bird-Wyverns. “

“Giaprey.” Weiss drawled.

“AND A DROME!” Arms rose to a cross as she humphed out and looked away.

“A new Ruby? What’s wrong with the old one?” A different voice spoke up from behind the two. Causing both of them to twirl around and meet the familiar face of a blonde teen. An amused look on his face as he walked up towards the counter.

Weiss was about ready to usher the random away, but Ruby’s loud squeal pierced her ear before she could make an attempt. “Jaune!” The girl broke the distance as she literally bounced in front of him. "I was dragged away, couldn't find you, killing a lot of stuff and my equipment upgraded and!" The tinged red head spoke quickly, merging pieces of a large story into once sentence that the blonde couldn’t quite catch at all.

“Woah, slow down. Take it easy.” The blonde chuckled as he raised his hands up in the air.

“This is Jaune?” Weiss would suddenly interrupt as she gave the blonde a judging look. “He looks a lot different… from the way you described him.” The impression that the tinged red head left on her held a lot of expectations on her part. Yet the person in question turned out to be more average looking then she had expected.

“Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, lad-“ The blonde began to once again introduce himself until a loud thud cracked onto the counter. Catching the attention of the three as the shop keeper made a reappearance from the forgery. The man was old and bald at the top of his head with mildly spikey grey hair on the fringes and bushy brows. Though his eyes were heavily squinted as well

“Weapon’s ready!” He stated as he showcased the upgraded bowgun made from various Bird-Wyvern parts. Jaune’s eyebrow merely raised as he examined the gun in question.

“Is that a Jaggid Fire? Where did you even find a Jaggi?” Jaune gave a puzzled question as he examined the work. The Silver eyes on the girl sparkled intensely at the question as the excitement built up in her.

“I know right!” She shouted a bit over the top. “Jaggi are from a completely different region and didn’t fall under the standard guild names! We just happened to run into a pack on the way back and fought it!”

The statement caused the white hair girl to scoff out as her arms folded. “Fought? That Great Jaggi fought you at best.”

**_“WEISSSSS! HELPPP!!!” Ruby Rose shouted as the Great Jaggi had the girl by the waist lining of her armor. The beast had hoisted her up off the ground with its maw and began to run away with the girl. Weiss herself was seen shooting the beast as she chased it down. A smaller Jaggi had its mouth snapped onto the cloth lingering from the Giaprey Set that the Schnee wore. Being dragged across the floor as she merely ignored._ **

Jaune held his stomach as he began to laugh at the story Weiss had told. It was definitely a Ruby moment. Not that he doubted her skill as a hunter or anything, those things just tend to happen. The girl in question just let out of huff as she hugged her newly upgraded bowgun.

“Sir! Your weapon is done too!” The Oldman stated as he placed a more modest sword and shield onto the counter. Obviously the weight not as rough as the _light_ bowgun that Ruby used. The girl’s eyes instantly widen as she took in the texture of the weapon. Its iron blade replaced with the rigged teeth of a typical Bird-Wyvern, yet the scales on both the edge and the shield itself were colored in reddish-yellow.

“Cool my V-“ Jaune spoke as Ruby finished with a loud bounce.

“IT’S A VIPER BITE! JAUNE YOU WENT TO VYTAL WITHOUT ME?” The blonde was taken back a bit at the sudden conclusion. She was definitely right about the weapon, but he didn’t see how that conclusion would be made. The confusion was obviously stapled onto his face as the tinged rose merely smirked in triumph. “A Viper Bite is made from Genprey. The closest native is Vytal Island and any farther you wouldn’t be back right now.”

“Huh, you sure know your stuff.” Jaune nodded with an impressed look on his face as he retrieved his weapon. He’d give it a few swings as the girl watched in mild awe. It was nothing compared to what her sister used, but to actually experience a Grade 2 weapon from one of her peers was something else. The excitement bubbled up as she imagined what her own Grade 2 would be like.

“So weapons are important and all, but when are you two actually planning on switching out that gaudy armor?” The question came from Weiss as she gave a judging look at the two. Both still wearing the standard leather armor. Both of which were quite beat up and mildly in need of maintenance if they don’t switch it out soon.

The two in question looked at each other for a moment and went into thought. Jaune sheathed his weapon as he rubbed his chin in thought. “Uh… I was thinking just generic Velociprey. The work needed to make a full armor set could take two or three weeks of hunting and gathering.” Ruby began to count off the amount of time that would actually be needed to collect every material that was needed before going back home. “On top of the fact that the armor will quickly be swapped out not soon after with the first few Wyverns hunted.”

“I was thinking of an Alloy Set. It’d be useful up until we started fighting Flying-Wyverns.” The silver hair girl suddenly beamed up at the word ‘we’. Earlier fears dying in the dirt where they belonged.

“Then we’ll hit up the Cliffside Forest! It’s the only place we’ll find Ice Crystals at!” Jaune and Weiss were suddenly grabbed by the hand as the tinged red head began to drag them away from the shop and towards the guild hall.

“Wait Ruby! I don’t thi-“ Jaune was about to say something until a fairly angry Weiss cut in.

“Ruby you idiot! It’s Sunday!” She shouted the obvious as Jaune nodded in response and the girl just grinned at the two.

“So what?! Hunting doesn’t… oh… it’s Sunday.” The girl suddenly pouted and let go of both their hands as she looked up at the near empty guild hall. The only people who were even in the hall right now were emergency personnel just in case something happened to a hunter during a quest. Let it be known that the guild hall was open six days a week. The final day being Sunday was the day off all the workers got after a long week of management.

“Well yeah. Easily forgotten, either way. I have a few crafting necessities to take care of.” Weiss simply stated as she glared at Ruby. “I’m a bit low on ammo coating. Surprising, I know!” Ruby just snickered as she gave the white haired girl a wave as she walked off. Jaune himself looked down at the girl with a smirk.

“I can’t believe you were almost kidnapped by another Bird-Wyvern.” Ruby let a disappointed breath out as she folded her arms with a pout. Mumbling something out about being over that already.

“THE YANG IS IN THE HOUSE!” A voice shouted out as the perpetrator kicked through the doors of the guild hall. Revealing a fairly tall blonde girl with fairly dirty Tigerex Armor on. She held an overly packed bag on her back with a wide grin on her face. Another girl walked up modestly behind with a smirk on her face.

“Technically outside of the house right now, but nice try.” The girl had long black hair and sharp yellow eyes. Her own Gravios Set not looking all too good.

“I told you not to encourage her, she’ll keep doing it.” Another tall man with short cut red hair spoke up with a grunt. Not all too amused that they keep indorsing those jokes of her.

“yyyaaa _aaAAH **HHNNNGGG**_!” The shout started off as a low hum, only getting louder as the person in question got closer. Until a quick ball suddenly jumped and grasped onto the blonde woman’s arm. “YANG! You’re back!”

Yang looked at her sister with a sporting grin. “There’s my adorable little sister. Not on a quest right now?” The blonde asked as she smiled at the smaller girl.

“Ugh, no! It’s Sunday!” Her sister merely chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s why you get a quest on Saturday, the hub is always the biggest on that day and the best quests go fast in the morning.” Blake spoke up from behind the blonde. Ruby just widely smiled and waved while still hanging from her sister’s arm.

“Blake, Adam! What quest did you guys do together?!” Yang snorted as she placed Ruby down and gestured to the giant bag on her back. Blake and Adam had one themselves. Ruby blinked before realizing what it was.

She scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh. “Come on Ruby, I told you before we left. Gathering Quest, we collected a lot of stuff this past week.” She definitely did remember something about Yang saying a Gathering Quest before leaving her for dead back in a guild hall filled with strange.

“Speaking of Gathered items.” Adam said out loud. Blake mumbling about not speaking of such things with a smirk on her face. “I really need to put these away, coming Blake?” The tall man spoke up as he walked away. Blake just giving her own bow before following the man behind. A blonde could be seen running past the two as he made his way towards the tinged red head.

“What the heck Ruby, you run like a Lagombi.” Jaune staggered over as he began to catch his breath. Yang looked suspiciously at the blonde, then back at her sister. Who of which still had her excited smile plastered on her face.

A wide grin split her face as she hugged Ruby and Jaune with each arm. Lifting them both up off the floor with a good squeeze. “Aw, Ruby! You’re making such _close_ friends already!”

The two struggled for air, more so for Jaune as he was placed in much more pressure than the little sister was. “Ack, Yang air!” Ruby squeaked out as she took any breath she could get. Jaune couldn’t get a word out. Despite their armor, the girl still had the strength to pressure the two.

Yang let out a boisterous laugh as she let the two go, both landing on their hands and knees as they gasped for air. “I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Jaune was the first to speak.

“Welcome to Yang’s favorite hobby. By the way… this is my sister.” Ruby took savoring breaths as she introduced her. Jaune’s eyes widened at the thought of such a thing being a continuous occurrence and felt immediate pity for the rose that had to deal with this.

“Aw look at you, already introducing him to the family. I’m so proud of you.” Yang gave another toothy grin as she pat her sister on her head. Ruby’s eyes only widened as she began to sputter.

“Wh-wait! It’s not!” The laughter burst out of the blonde at the girl’s dismay. Jaune blinked as he tried to follow the interaction, but obviously got lost somewhere. That of which caused Yang to only laugh louder after seeing him.

“So Jaune,” the female blonde grinned as she looked down at the male still on the floor. Jaune himself looked up at her with a questioning look. “What do you think about my _sister_?” She mildly slurred the last word dangerously.

Let it be known that Jaune wasn’t a bright person when it came to people skills. “Ruby? She’s pretty great and a fun person to be around.” The younger teen answered honestly without hesitation.

“Oh~ what is she _great_ at and what’s so _fun_ about it?” The conversation continued and Ruby could only sputter out. Yet Jaune kept collected and continue to speak honestly.

“Well uh, besides some blunders here and there. She’s a pretty good shot” _at least from the minor moment he witnessed at the cliff_ “and she’s quite knowledgeable on basic ecology.” Yang suddenly snorted a laugh at his last comment.

Ruby slightly paled as she stood up and shouted. “Yang don-“

“Only quite? Oh man, Ruby’s a total!-“ Yang was about to say continue, but Ruby tackled her head and caused her to mildly go off balance. Mildly, as in almost nothing but a shift.

Yang only laughed maniacally as Jaune stood up. “Jaune! She’s a total nutcase when it comes to Ecology!” She shouted through attempts to muffle out her voice via Ruby’s leather armor.

“No don’t listen! It’s only a hobby!” Ruby retorted as she kept her blonde sister mounted like a Bird-Wyvern.

“Only?! She owns the limited edition hard copy of all Hunting Life, Info and Ecology Magazines! Can you believe it, hard copies of magazines?” Yang couldn’t help but laugh louder as Ruby let out an exasperated ‘Noooo!’

Jaune just laughed at the girl’s dismay as she slumped onto Yang’s head. Losing all will to fight. “Aw come on, it’s not that bad.” Jaune tried to usher in reason to his companion.

“Not that bad? It’s embarrassing! Like-like being some kind of Vomit Dork!” The girl retorted, causing Jaune to fake an offensive look.

“Vomit Dork! Well! What if I called you something like Damsel Nerd?!” Ruby was about to retort, but someone else chuckled as they joined the three.

“Damsel Nerd? You shouldn’t be talking about yourself Jauney Boy.” A fairly tall brown haired older teen spoke up as he morphed into the mix. His three other companions merely waved off with their own bags from their completed quest.

“Oh… hello, Cardin…” Jaune nervously laughed as he looked away. Cardin only smirked as he folded his arms.

“I mean, remember that time I took you on your first quest to collect Anteka Horns?”

**_“CAAARDIIIN! HELPPP!!!” Jaune Arc shouted as a fairly large male Anteka had the boy by the waist lining of his armor. The beast had hoisted him up off the ground with its horns and began to run across the meadow with the teen. Cardin was leaning against a tree, holding his gut as he listened to the blonde scream like a girl. Not being able to unlatch himself from the deer for the life of him._ **

Ruby had fallen off of Yang as she was on the ground laughing hard. Revenge wasn’t just bitter, it was sweet. Jaune blushed into his palm as Cardin laughed at the memory and Yang herself joined in. Everyone was laughing and the male blonde couldn’t be more embarrassed. “Speaking of which, almost to the Third Rank yet, Cardin?”

The blonde spoke over to the tall teen. They didn’t exactly start off at the same time, Yang had a head start. Yet the two weren’t that far behind to begin with. The brunette merely shrugged passively as he fixed the bag on his back. “Almost, I’ve been skirting it down. Don’t want to leave my group jealous with a superior rank. You know how it is.”

The blonde nodded in response. An understandable thing really. Adam himself despite being ready for his Fourth Rank for the longest time hadn’t taken the initiative to increase it. He’s been humbling waiting for Yang and Blake to catch up. “Well it was nice talking, and making fun of Jauney Boy here. I’ll catch ya’ll later.” He spoke up as he began to walk off.

“Well as much as I love teasing my baby sister. I have some upgrades to perform to.” The blonde patted her back as she began to walk off. Only to stop for a moment and turn her head. “Also word of advice. Use Sundays for crafting. Or you’ll go insane. That whole “All Hunt and No Rest makes a dull hunter is literal Popo Dung.”

“YANG WAS RIGHT ZWEI!” Ruby shouted as she held up a black and white spotted pig. The pig just huffed happily with its tongue out. If there was one thing that marked a village as a Hunter Village. It was being gifted a Poogie by the guild. It was like a mascot or something and hung out outside to show that the village was a Hunter Village by establishment.

“I seriously can’t believe the only thing you gathered was stuff for your weapon.” Jaune spoke up as he was fiddling with some Sap Plants. After parting ways, the two had decided to pitch in their Zenny together and buy a shared farm. Which they were at now. Well at least Jaune bought most of it, Ruby promised to pitch in the rest later. A farm wasn’t really essential to have any more now that Felyne pulled out most of the labor for gathering, yet it wasn’t that bad to have. Just costed guild points to maintain and could become tedious to collect.

“I didn’t know Sunday was a day off! If I did, I’d of left immediately yesterday rather than upgrade my gun!” Ruby whined as she placed down Zwei. The pig just sat down on its bottom and happily huffed with their tongue out.

“Speaking of which. I got permission to go on a Gathering Quest yesterday.” Jaune said a bit too solemnly. His fingers grinded in the sap with some crushed rocks. Rolling the pieces together into a cast.

“Do you even need permission for that?” Ruby perked up as she asked her question.

“A Gathering Quest in Mistral.” He spoke up as he began to meld together another cast. There was a small desk with three books wide open. Each having detailed instructions on how to perform the task he was currently doing.

Silver eyes widened as she looked at Jaune a bit speechless. “Mistral? You mean _the_ swamplands? The ones that are restricted unless you have poison resistant gear?” Jaune nodded as he ran out of castings and placed them into the farm’s supply box.

“Crocea Mors has an Antidote Flute that he can prioritize to use. As an experienced Felyne, he got me the rights to go.” Ruby literally sparkled as she closed the distance between them. Both palms folded together as she almost begged towards him.

“Take me! Take me! Take me! You have to! Mistral is so rich in resources! We could have our armors upgraded in literally one trip!” Jaune just smirked at the girl as he took out some honey and blue mushrooms.

“That’s why I’m telling you. Just you know. Come prepared. Well prepared. You uh… never know what you might run into.” He spoke passively as he began to craft the best of the best restoration potions.

Ruby beamed with excitement as she started bouncing up and down. She would then rush into the supply box and begin to craft her own things. From Jaune’s materials. She’ll pay him back later. A nod was given in self response. Totally.

**_“Tell me Jaune. What do you know about the Qurupeco?” Ozpin pensively asked the blonde male. Jaune just tilted his head in confusion. He thought they were going to talk about their earlier discussion, yet this was vague._ **

**_“Uh, it’s a Bird-Wyvern that can imitate the call of other monsters.” It was a simple answer that any hunter should know about the beast. It was a dangerous one for beginning hunters that weren’t prepared to face what could randomly come._ **

**_“After we sent a team to investigate, the only thing discovered was the traces of a Quropeco. They aren’t native to the continent of Remnant. Which is really worrisome.” Jaune gave a slight nod, not seeing where this was going. Yet an Urgent Quest paper was slipped in front of him. Causing the blonde’s eyes to widen. “This isn’t a promotion rank, but it can very well help you get there. Considering your… circumstances.” Jaune shrunk at his statement as the paper registered into his Guild Card and he looked at the contents._ **

**_『_ ** **_Urgent Quest: Gathering Quest: Mistral – Limit: 7 Days – Reward: 1200z_ **

**_Sub Quest 1: Capture the Quropeco – Reward: 10,000 Guild Points_ **

**_Sub Quest 2: Kill the Quropeco – Reward 5,000 Guild Points_ ** **_』_ **

**_“Chief… I don’t think I’m ready to face a large Bird-Wyvern.” The statement caused the old man to laugh. The man leaned in with a smile on his face._ **

**_“Jaune Arc. What was your Hunter Rank again?” The blonde frowned as he looked away._ **

**_“I-it’s Rank One.”_ **

**_“Yes… it is… isn’t it?” Jaune just merely nodded. Accepting the quest. Its start time would be on Monday. “Feel free to take one other person, but the Sub Quest details are to remain silent.”_ **

**_“Yes Chief Ozpin.”_ **

 

Felyne Prowls – Episode 4

The word had instantly gotten around. Gambol Shroud had failed in defeating the new cat. Crocea Mors was now the alpha cat of the town. All the house and alley Felynes were now trying to get the attention of this beast of a Felyne. The worst part? None of them could. Not even the Winter Schnee’s Felyne couldn’t get his attention. That was saying a lot, since she was the female alpha amongst the Felynes. To Crescent Rose’s obvious grudge.

Which left what Crescent Rose was to now. The cat had had tried everything in the following days to step up her game. Yet nothing could get done. She washed her fur, permed her hair. Put on that nice scented insect that all the Felynes liked. Yet nothing had caught the interest. At least until recently… Crescent Rose brought out an Herb Trumpet and tried to play it. Yet as a Felyne that had never touched such an equipment, the cat did not know how to play it at all.

The black and red cat was just about ready to give up, until Crocea Mors for the first time gave her attention and began to give mild lessons on how to play the horn. It was a day later that to her excitement, that the Felyne finally got it right. The glitter in her eyes was radiant at her first success. She wasn’t even good at cooking it seemed. Yet this was something else. The yellow cat merely smirked as he brought in a greener looking flute the next day. It was a tier up from what the next one would be. A True Health Flute…

The cat nodded and began to show her how to play the flute. All was going great until the two realized that the cat didn’t have the stamina to play it at all. Which brought Crescent Rose to her first biggest regret. Crocea Mors had dragged the Felyne away, all ideas plagued the Felyne as she finally thought she had won. Only to be dragged away at the Palicoe Dojo for training. “NYOOOO!”

 

Omake Times 2 – Chapter 2 Alternate Ending

A victorious screech left the Giadrome’s mouth. Ruby rose did the only thing she could think about doing at the time. Instead of letting the brutal maw of raptor tear her to pieces. She rolled out of its grasp and dived off the large cliff. “RUBY!” A familiar voice shouted. Her eyes looked up to see a familiar blonde with his hand stretched out.

The girl becoming farther and farther away until a loud thud happened at the bottom of the cliff. Jaune stared in pure utter shock as he just witnessed his new companion fall off the cliff. Crocea Mors himself had been climbing up the side and the Felyne held a shocked expression upon his face. “R-ruby…” He hoarsed out as he couldn’t believe what he just witnessed.

“HIP CHECK!” The Giadrome behind him suddenly shouted. Jaune turned just in time to see the Drome slam its side onto Jaune and knocked the blonde completely off the cliff.  He would shout in fear as he escalated down the cliff and landed on the ground with a large thud. Crocea Mors cried out as he finished climbing the cliff and got his revenge on the Giadrome and its little prey. How dare they kill his meowster!

At the bottom of the cliff, Jaune groaned as he turned his head over to Ruby. Who stood there with wide eyes and shocked face. “Jaune… I’m alive.” Ruby stated.

“Me too.” Jaune pensively stated as he didn’t dare to move.

“I don’t feel any pain.” She quirped.

“Me too…” Jaune once again replied.

“What happened… Jaune? I’m scared.”

“I don’t know, Ruby… I don’t know.”


End file.
